Mañana
by Outerside
Summary: Quiero contarte unas historias...pero prométeme que no lloraras...: —Simplemente retendré las lagrimas, no dejare que nadie las vea. Sonreiré con fuerza mientras escapo del ayer y me adentro al mañana. gracias...por hacerme mas fuerte. ¡Personaje en Portada!
1. Azul - Dark Pit

¡Matenme si lo desean, pero déjenme escudarme! mi computadora esta muerta y estoy desde la de mi madre. Tranquilos **Dias smash** la pasare en un pendrive, mientras mi computadora aun agoniza y para que sepan ESTA LISTA, PERO NO TENGO COMO SUBIRLA AUN!

XDDD Por ahora les dejare una historia bien triste ;A;

Bien esto sera un Long-fic (como todos), pero si quieren a un personaje especifico me dicen!

**Disclaimer:** SSB no me pertenece, si no a Nintento

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje.

* * *

"_Incluso si el mundo desaparece, quiero desaparecer con el"_

* * *

— _¿Qué pasaría si un día… no estoy? ¿Alguien me extrañaría?_

_Azul._

El sol se mantenía en alto. Las personas marchaban a la escuela como siempre, entre ellos se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros que con los rayos del sol se podían ver unas pequeñas sombras violetas, sus ojos rojos parecían sacados de un libro de fantasía, el chaleco negro, los pantalones del mismo tono al igual que aquellas botas militar que solía usar. Usaba un bolso negro, claro signo de que se dirigía a la escuela. Entro por aquellas grandes puertas y casi al instante…

_Recibió la mirada de todo_s.

El caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él, los cuchicheos del resto de los alumnos de aquella escuela no se hicieron esperar. El intento pasarlos de largo. Lo intento.

— _Es el ¿verdad?_

— _Si, es el hermano de __**Pit**_

— _¿Hablas de __**ese**__ Pit?_

— _Si el mismo-_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Oh ahí va un trozo!_

No quiso seguir escuchando y saco sus grandes audífonos de su bolso, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar observar _**eso**_, aquel objeto que se encontraba en su bolso. Aquella prenda…que lo torturaba mentalmente. Siguió caminando, tratando de no escuchar los murmullos.

Finalmente llego a su salón, ubicado en el quinto piso…el condenado _**quinto piso**_. Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, aun con los audífonos puestos.

_Cielo azul._

— _¡Hey escúchame! — dio una mirada hacia adelante observando aquellos ojos color cielo — Podrías ponerme un poco más de atención sabes— rio_

_Sonrió ampliamente, sonrió como solo él podía…_

Todos habían llegado. Todos lo miraban y seguían cuchichiando. El profesor llego.

La clase paso con tranquilidad, aunque el profesor más de una vez tuvo que llamar la atención de sus alumnos, ya que todos pasaban susurrándose cosas. Cosas que aquel profesor sabia, pero ignoraba.

La clase término, llego el receso. Aquel chico seguía ignorando a todos, aunque una conversación no pudo pasar desapercibida por sus oídos.

— _Si… ¡y su sonrisa era tan linda!_

— _Lose…me pregunto si habrá tenido alguna pelea con su familia para terminar __**así.**_

No pudo con ello.

— _Hey…Kuro-kun…que pasaría si yo…_

_._

_._

_._

…_Otro trozo de callo…_

_Falto a la hora siguiente._

* * *

_Naranja._

El cielo se había tornado de un color naranja, solo significaba que la tarde ya había caído. Dentro del recinto solo quedaban algunos estudiantes, entre ellos estaba _**"ese"**_, estudiante en particular.

— _¿Sabes una cosas? Este piso me da mala espina_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Es que… ¡Subir tantos escalones, eso no es de Dios!_

—_Sabes…eres un idiota_

_._

_._

_._

_..Siguen cayendo…_

…_Creo que ya veo algo…_

Aquel estudiante se encontraba en el quinto piso, observando "aquella ventana" con una mueca de desagrado…

_Todo era su culpa._

Se acercó a la ventana sentándose sobre una de las mesas, el aire frio le calo hasta los huesos, busco en su bolso algo con que abrigarse y solo encontró _**aquello**_…sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecían quebrarse en cualquier momento. Su bolso callo y la prenda…una _**bufanda blanca**__._

— _¿Kuro, no tienes frio?_

— _N-n-no e-e-esto p-p-per-perfectamente b-bien…_

— _Si claro_

_El castaño paso su bufanda blanca por el cuello del peli-negro y al mismo tiempo se la pasó por su cuello, quedando ambos bastante juntos, él oji-rojo lo miro confundido._

— _Yo no te pedí que hicieras esto, ¡además estas muy cerca!_

— _Huhu~ solo quería que no te murieras de frio, ¡de nada!_

_._

_._

_._

…_Oh lo veo, lo veo…_

Una segunda persona entro al aula, un chico de cabellos rojos, ojos azules. Este al entrar al aula lo miro con sorpresa y alivio.

— _Pitto_~ por fin te encuentro, ¡sabes te busque todo el día!

— ¿Roy? — el peli-negro lo miro unos segundo con su cara sin emociones hasta que recordó algo…

_Y a él no le gustaba recordar…_

— _¡No, es en serio, este chico es tan lindo!_

— _¿Y a mí me importa?_

— _Que cruel eres~, de todas formas… ¿crees que sería muy raro si lo invito a salir?_

— _Yo que sé, es tu vida, aunque me da pena ese tal Roy…estar junto a ti debe ser una pesadilla_

— _¡Kuro!_

Roy vio que el chico no reaccionaba, el peli-negro tenía la vista baja. Se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros. Este lo miro…pero no como le hubiera gustado al pelirrojo…tampoco al castaño.

Era su culpa, toda su maldita culpa, si él no hubiera huido…el aun estaría sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que solo él podía hacer, haciendo sus extraños comentarios, tendrían sus raras peleas, que siempre terminaban con una invitación a comer… si él no hubiera corrido…si él se hubiera detenido a su llamado…

_El aun estaría vivo… _

Los ojos vidriosos, se hacían presentes. Después de todo…

.

.

.

_La máscara se ha quebrado…_

* * *

_24 de diciembre._

_Se habían peleado. _

Pit Icarus, un chico de brillantes ojos color cielo, cabellos castaños desordenado que usaba una distintiva bufanda blanca. Corría a gran velocidad hacia su escuela, eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y se preguntaba por qué su hermano tenía que escoger lugares tan lejanos y remotos para huir. Su chaleco café no le cubría lo suficiente del frio y tenía unas enormes gana de quitarse sus botas cafés y correr descalzo, rio ante su pensamiento…seguro se enterraba un vidrio si hacia eso.

Llego a la escuela y alcanzo a ver cuándo su hermano subía la escalera. Y además lo hacía subir escalera… ¡ese desgraciado! Le intento seguir el paso, pero él se cansaba fácilmente. En el piso tres ya estaba casi rendido, pero con determinación en la mirada continúo subiendo, forzando a sus piernas a resistir, ya se vengaría más tarde. Lo aria cargarlo hasta la salida y luego prepararían la cena de navidad.

Al llegar al quinto piso lo vio sentado en la ventana, el cielo se aclaraba de apoco pero aún seguía estando un poco obscuro.

— ¡Hey sabes que odio correr! — le dijo Pit, pero el otro lo ignoró — ¡Kuro!

—…

— ¿Dark? — intento el joven de ojos azules, el otro le dirigió una mirada — Kuro…sabes que lo siento, de verdad…pero sabes que me pongo algo sensible cuando se trata de Palutena…

La pelea. Dark Pit, su hermano, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, le había mencionado a su hermana mayor, Palutena Icarus, una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo tono, que los cuido desde que tenía 10 años, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Siempre los hizo reír, los regañaba si hacían algo malo, principalmente a Dark Pit. Desgraciadamente ella había muerto por una enfermedad al corazón cuando tenía 19 años y recordarla aquella buena mujer, siempre lo ponía triste…fue la mejor hermana mayor que alguien podía pedir.

Cuando el peli-negro había mencionado a la susodicha, diciendo cosas como que, la prefería a ella antes que a su hermano y compañero de útero. Este se había puesto furioso y comenzaron a gritarse una sarta de grosería y palabras que no puedo mencionar ahora. Terminando con las palabras de un Pit furiosos diciendo:

"_Ojala no fueras mi hermano"_

Kuro se enojó y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Pit al ver lo que había hecho corrió tras él, sin importarle el haber dejado la puerta de la casa abierta. Llegando a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

— ¡No te lo perdonare jamás!

— Pero…Kuro…podemos resolverlo y-

— No, no lo resolveremos, tranquilo, me iré de casa y te podrás quedar tranquiló. — escupió con acides, cada palabra dicha. Pit lo miro dolido, pero nunca en forma de rendición

— ¡Kuro, tienes que escucharme! — el castaño se acercó a su hermano y toma su mano que estaba afirmada en la ventana. El oji-rojo miro este acto he intento alejarse.

— ¡No te me acerques! — intento alejarse…

_Error…_

Al intentar alejarse, olvido que estaba sentado en la ventana y en un quinto piso.

_Cayo._

_— Hey...Kuro...que pasaria si yo..._

_No._

_— Si yo..._

_Cayó otra persona._

_— Hey...Kuro...que pasaria si yo...muriera._

Antes de caer, Pit lo sujeto del brazo y lo tiro con fuerza, pero al no medirla él se fue hacia adelante. Las miradas chocaron, rojo y azul. La bufanda blanca de su hermano lo separaba de alguna manera.

Un último murmullo se escuchó.

— _Lo siento. No me odies._

* * *

_26 de diciembre_

La lluvia caía suavemente por los rostros de los compañeros de Pit, el padre decía unas cuantas oraciones, mientras el resto lloraba. Roy y Link estaban a su lado, amigos cercanos de ambos…no…amigos cercanos de Pit. El peli-rojo miro atentamente al peli-negro.

_Ni una lagrima._

Al momento en que la tumba bajo, Dark Pit Icarus observo con una cara completamente neutra como su hermano, su compañero. Le volvía a hacer compañía a su hermana mayor.

El funeral termino, las personas se dispersaron y Dark Pit quedo solo…nuevamente solo.

* * *

Roy miro al frente y vio a Kuro tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. El no lloraba, no era un sentimental.

Pero no podía evitarlo

Después de todo

— Todo es mi culpa…— la voz quebrada alerto a Roy y rápidamente lo abrazo con fuerza.

— _¿¡Que están haciendo ustedes dos!? — grito el castaño_

— _¡Pirotecnia! — gritaron el peli-rojo y su hermano_

— _¡Pero es ilegal! — le reclamo_

— _¡Si no nos descubre, a nadie le importa!_

— _¡Pero a mí sí!_

_Ambos se miraron cómplices y rieron con ganas, al castaño se le contagiaron las risas de estos dos._

_No podía enojarse con ellos_

— E-es mi culpa…el murió por mi culpa…— Kuro se aferraba al suéter rojo de su amigo y novio de su hermano…

— Shhh…no es tu culpa, sabes que Pit odiaría verte llorar, principalmente por que el siempre odio tus lágrimas—. Roy se separó un momento y recogió lo que había caído del bolso de su amigo…

Pit odiaba ver a las personas llorar, pero las que más odiaba eran las de su hermano. Las cuales solo había visto 3 veces en la vida, la primera fue a los 6 cuando Pit lloro y Kuro lloro con él. La segunda fue cuando todos olvidaron su cumpleaños, aunque solo fue para darle una sorpresa y la tercera…

La tercera fue antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Cuando su hermano bajo lo más rápido que pudo e intento socorrerlo en es momento las lágrimas de su hermano mojaban sus mejillas, ahora frías. Intentando sacudirlo para reaccionar. Gritando su nombre para que no lo dejara.

El peli-rojo puso la bufanda blanca de Pit en el cuello del peli-negro. Este lo miro sin entender, como siempre, como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando alguien realizaba esa acción.

— Seguro Pit desearía que la tuvieras, imagínatelo ahora como si fuera un ángel —rio el oji-azul, el oji-rojo se le paso por la cabeza que Pit se vería como un ángel con alas esponjosas y blancas y que Palutena sería como su diosa…que clase de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza — No debes estar triste, seguro Pit te ve en este momento y se preguntara cuando fue que su hermano se volvió una nena llorona-

Fue cortado por un codazo que le llego justo a las costillas. Dark Pit lo estaba mirando feo, pero nunca con odio.

El de cabellos negros, observo como el sol se iba ocultado cada vez y realizó una acción que creyó, jamás aria. Se paró en la ventana y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡ESPÉRAME MALDITO IDIOTA! — grito con fuerza — ¡Y TU TAMBIEN ANCIANA CON CABELLO DE BROCOLI!

Roy rio con fuerza ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

— ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA TE PARTIRÉ EL TRASERO POR DEJARME SOLO! — sonrió mientras las lagrimas fluían…se lo prometía…en su otra vida lo aria.

* * *

— ¡Vuelve aquí idiota! — grito un chico peli-negro o bueno algo así…estaba cubierto de harina

— ¿¡Me crees suicida!? — le grito un castaño con la ropa algo machada

— Pues no creo que seas suicida… ¡Pero yo cometeré un homicidio! — se lanzó hasta el castaño — ¡Como se te ocurre, encerrarme en un saco de harina!

— ¡Pero Kuro-kun, si me muero tu no existirás!

— ¡Me importa un soberano pepino! ¡Y de ja de llamarme así, maldición!

Pasaron corriendo junto al cuarto de Roy quien salía con un caja…una sospechosa

— Oh Pitto~ vienes para quemar la caja de Snake…será divertido— dijo el personaje de fire emblem, con una sonrisa maligna

— ¡Después!

— ¡Te lo perderás!

Continuaron corriendo hasta chocar con una mujer de cabellos verdes y que los miraba con reproche. Ambos pararon en seco, bueno solo Pit el otro se chocó con el primero.

— No deberían correr por el pasillo— le regaño la Diosa, el ángel de ojos azules bajo la cabeza…pero no el segundo

— ¡Cállese vieja verde! — le respondió, gran error

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— un aura negra se extendía

Ambos salieron corriendo, tratando de huir de la Diosa de la luz. Los demás Smasher observaron todo esto con una gotita, esto era solo otro día normal en la mansión Smash.

Dark Pit en su huida, miro a su Homologo un momento y sonrió.

* * *

"_Incluso si el mundo desaparece, no desapareceré sin ti"_

_-Dark pit_

* * *

MATE A PITT! merezco la muerte -se corta con una cuchara (?)-

Si lo odiaron me avisan ¿ok? ;w;, tengo varia cap's planeados así que, si quieren una continuación con algún personaje en especifico dejen el comentario!, tengo uno de Robin que me muero por escribir...pero dejare pasar la semana y me ire a un ciber o algo asi XDDD

me despido cordialmente y lamento si Dark Pit me quedo muy OCC pero...meh! es mi historia! XD

_-Jutertone_


	2. Recuerdos - Robin

_-Hace un año que no actualiza- _Cuak :v

-Llora como una magdalena- LOS AMO! me dieron 9 hermosos reviews en un solo cap! ustedes son lo maximo, cositas tiernas y amores de mi alma ;A; por eso les traigo feels (?) de 11 pagina en arial 10! XDDDD me salio un poco largo...hehehehe

Ahora...**LEEAN ESTA MINI INTRO EXPLICATORIA! -lamento si esto me queda largo, pero les explicara muchas cosas- (?)**

As el momento de hacer aclaraciones para este cap y en especial para este fic!

Para este cap:

1-primero que nada aquí Robin es el chico mientras que Rufure es la chica :D

2- cuando habla la chica del espejo es en **negrita :D**

3- esto "*" es diferente a esto **(*)**, el "*" es para ver lo que sucede en la mente de Robin mientras que esto **(*) **es para explicar cosas :D

Para el fic:

1- Quiero que vean la pregunta y/o frase que se plantea en cada cap por ejemplo: **"_— ¿Qué pasaría si un día… no estoy? ¿Alguien me extrañaría?". _**Eso lo vieron en el cap anterior, pero déjenme dejarle en claro que Dark Pit no dice eso, me gustaría que adivinaran ustedes que personaje dice cada frase, ya que en un futuro este tipo de frases vuelve a salir pero en los dialogos;D

2- Pit es mas importante de lo que parece, por ello el sera el ultimo cap.

3- **TODOS** tendrán historia y todas se conectan de alguna manera, por lo que todo sucede en casi el mismo lugar XDDD imaginen que **"Y"** persona consiguió un trabajo en una empresa donde el jefe **"X"** que es el hermano de **"Z"** que murió por en accidente donde **"Y"** para llegar a su entrevista de trabajo rápidamente, atropello sin querer(?)

_4- todo lo que este al medio en este formato, es recuerdo o un pensamiento importante_

Bueee es todo!

**Disclaimer:** SSB no me pertenece sino a nintendo.

**Advertencia:** Posible falta de entendimiento, Muerte de personaje.

Abajo respondo Reviews!

* * *

"_A veces es mejor, mantenerse ignorante y feliz"_

* * *

— _¿Cuánto tiempo puedes recordar mi rostro?_

_Recuerdos._

La mirada fija en un punto muerto. Vacía e inexpresiva.

El silencio en la habitación reinaba, al igual que la oscuridad pues la única luz que parecía tener ese cuarto, era de una ventana con las cortinas cerrada. Después estaba el.

Un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos cafes que parecían haber perdido su brillo en estos días, la chaqueta morada con algunos dibujos y líneas, el pantalón blanco y unas botas café obscuros. Estaba sentado en el único sillón que poseía su cuarto, mirando un punto sin importancia, pensando.

No.

_Recordando._

Hacia algunas semanas había vuelto del hospital sin memoria alguna. No recordaba su nombre, no recodaba a su familia, ni a sus amigos y tampoco lo recordaba a _**él.**_

No sabía quién era _"el"_, pero parecía que era lo único que quería recordar su cabeza.

— _¿Robín como me queda este vestido?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Dios, tu siempre tan distraído!_

Recordó algo. Miro al espejo que tenía en frente con su, aun, ausente mirada. Ese no podía ser el…seguía sin creerse el cuento.

Frente a él, en un espejo de cuerpo completo estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que él, una chica de cabello blancos sujetados por dos coletas altas, los ojos eran los mismos que los de él, la ropa también. La excepción era que ella era una chica…entonces: ¿que era él?

— ¿Soy un chico o…una chica? — le pregunto al espejo, la chica en cuestión solo respondió con gesto de hombros

— _**No lo sé…**_

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar, ella solo sonrió

— **No lo sé…**

Ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

"_No lo sé…"_

Ella no sabía quién era, el tampoco. Ella no recordaba nada…el tampoco. Lo único que hacían los dos era mirarse a través del espejo. De vez en cuando él se aburrida de seguir viéndola y desviaba su mirada a otro punto, aun así ella seguía mirándole, mirándole con aquella sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

Si Robín recordara lo que era un fantasma seguramente habría gritado la primera vez que la vio, pero no fue así.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — lo único que podía hacer era seguir preguntando, aun que siempre le respondiera lo mismo

— _**Recordar…**_

El peli-plata abrió enormemente sus ojos y la observo. Ella se levanto del sillón, le sonrió y desapareció de su vista.

_Ella respondió algo nuevo._

— Espe-

Corto sus propias palabras.

Ya que al instante sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, que rápidamente se apodero de él, el dolor era horrendo y no podía hacer otra cosa que sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza. Un recuerdo se asomaba entre todo ese dolor.

—_Hey, Robín ¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder recordar la cara de una persona? — dijo un chico que el desconocía completamente en sus casi-nulas memorias. Solo podía verlo desde atrás…aquella cabellera rubia…_

— _¿Tú crees que si quiera recuerda que conoció a una persona? — respondió una voz femenina_

— _Ustedes dos se unen para hacerme la vida un infierno ¿verdad? — ¿él había dicho eso?_

_Solo escucho risas._

_El también reía._

_**¿Pero con quienes?**_

Se levanto del sillón con dificultad, quería ir por ayuda, mas al ponerse de pie cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia ve alguien abrir la puerta de su apartamento…

_Alguien con el cabello rubio._

* * *

_**-Hace dos semanas, 8 de diciembre-**_

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip._

Sus ojos le pesaban a la hora de abrirse, sin embargo escuchaba los múltiples sonidos que lo rodeaban. Pasos, sonidos de ruedas, un pitido constante y que a su parecer era sumamente irritante. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que eso, no era su cuarto. Sentía que algo tocaba su mano, era cálido.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia su costado. Había una cosa azul. No. Más bien había alguien con el cabello azul.

Intento mover su mano que era prisionera de la cálida mano de aquella persona junto a él. La persona a su costado al notar este movimiento, despertó lentamente.

Lo miro unos segundos y este lo observaba también.

— ¿H-hola? —intento el joven

La otra persona que aun parecía estar medio-dormida, le hizo un gesto con la mano…luego se dio cuenta de que _**él**_, estaba despierto.

— Un momento… ¡Estas despierto! — grito la persona emocionada

El muchacho que aun no reaccionaba de aquel grito, observo a la persona junto a él, era una chica, de cabellos azules, usaba una camiseta larga color azul y pantalones de un azul más obscuro y unas lindas botas blancas con tonos azules. Saltaba de alegría y con mucha claridad se podían apreciar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba llorando.

_Llorando de felicidad._

— ¿P-porque lloras? — intento preguntar, su boca estaba reseca — ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Que es lo que sucede?

La chica paro su celebración en seco.

— ¿N-no recuerdas lo que paso? — dijo la chica, titubeando a cada palabra

— _¿Debería recordarlo? —_pregunto con inocencia

La chica de cabellos azules abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo de la habitación. El chico se quedo confundido ¿habría dicho algo malo? ¿Molesto a la chica?, tenia miles de dudad. Dudas que serian contestadas más tarde, cuando aquella chica volviera con un señor de cabellos blanco y bata blanca.

_Un médico._

— ¿Lucina que es lo que sucede? —pregunto aquel señor de pelo blanco

— Robín…el…_No recuerda nada._

El doctor comenzó hacerle unos cuantos exámenes comunes, revisar su pulso, su temperatura y otras cosas que lo hacían pensar que el muchacho estaba bien.

Salvo por una cosa.

— Y dime… ¿Sabes quién es ella? — señalo a la chica de ojos azules

Ella lo miro esperanzada, quizá solo no recordaba el por qué estaba ahí. Lo cual era mucho mejor considerando_ el por qué él estaba allí._

Pero parecía que el mundo no estaba de su lado.

— No…— soltó suavemente, el doctor lo miro unos segundos y decidió volver a preguntar

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?

— Este…no…— el hombre miro asombrado al muchacho

No recordaba ni su propio nombre. Y eso para los médicos como él, era grave, ya que significaba que gran parte su memoria estaba perdida. Solo faltaba una prueba más. O el chico se podría quedara así _para siempre._

— Chico… ¿hay algo que recuerdes? — el muchacho lo miro y luego miro a las blancas sabanas

— Creo que…recuerdo…que me gustaba leer…

El doctor sonrió y la chica lo miro con curiosidad ¿Era eso algo bueno?

— Ira recuperando sus memoria progresivamente, es mejor recordarle lo más importante— le dijo a la chica — Pero es mejor que no recuerde _**"aquello"**_ ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y el doctor salió de la sala, el chico miro al hombre con curiosidad mientras le decía a la peli-azul que buscaría unos papeles y luego daría de alta a _**"Robín".**_

— Muy bien…pues…— ella se giro hacia el chico que aun la miraba confundido — Tu nombre es Robín Reflet y yo soy Lucina Lowell —sonrió ella mientras ponía una mano en la de Robín

— Robín…y tu eres Lucina…— ella vio como Robín intentaba recordarla y también recordarse a si mismo…mas no lo lograba.

Pero sin embargo si vio algo en sus memorias.

Un chico rubio y una chica de cabellos blancos.

— _¡Sabes algo si yo no estuviera, estarías más que perdido sin mí! ¡Siempre se te olvida todo! —_

— _Lo siento…_

.

.

.

_Los recuerdos pueden ser amargos._

* * *

Al otro día volvió a su hogar, un departamento. Aparentemente, por lo que Lucina le había dicho, el vivía solo. Al preguntarle el por qué, ella simplemente le dijo que debía recordarlo por sí mismo.

_Recordar. Recordar. Recordar._

Todos le decían lo mismo, Lucina, el doctor, las enfermeras, algunos amigos que Lucina se encontró en el camino y que, por lo que ella dijo, también lo eran de él.

La chica de cabellos azules lo dejo sentado en el sillón frente al espejo para que pudiera observarse y quizá recordar algunas cosas, entre ellas el del porque tenía un espejo a cuerpo completo. Lucia se fue a buscar algunas cosas para la cena y él se quedo observando su reflejo. O lo que se suponía debía ser su reflejo.

_Pues el…_

_El no veía nada._

Era como estar sentado mirando una pintura de su sillón. El aun recordaba lo que era una broma, por lo que creyó que esta era una de ellas. Se levanto del sillón y se acercó lentamente al espejo, preparado para sacar lo que sea que cubriera al espejo.

De apoco algo fue apareciendo, cuanto más se acercaba, esta _**"cosa"**_ era más visible. Finalmente puso su mano en el espejo y se encontró con…_**su reflejo.**_

_No._

_Ese no era su reflejo._

_**¿Después de todo el…era un chico verdad?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a Lucina, quien traía dos bolsas con comida.

— Robín te traje tus galletas favoritas ¿quieres…unas? — la voz de la muchacha se fue apagando al ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón mirando fijamente el espejo

Se acerco a él y lo intento sacudir un poco, este reacciono. Pero no de la forma que le hubiera gustado a Lucina

— Robín… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Recordaste algo malo? — pregunto preocupada por la expresión de su amigo.

— Lucina…— llamo el peli-blanco

— ¿S-si?

— _¿Soy un chico o una chica?_

Las bolsas de las compras cayeron, al igual que las finas lágrimas de la pobre chica, las cuales a cada momento se hacían más y más gruesas.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente.

_Robín quedo solo._

_**Solo con el reflejo.**_

* * *

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Quiénes son mis padres?_

_¿De hecho…yo tengo padres?_

_¿Hay algo que yo pueda recordar, para saber quiénes son ellos?_

_**No lo sé…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip._

Nuevamente el pitido constante se hacía presente, de nuevo debía escuchar lo llantos de las personas desesperadas que pedían atención, debía soportar los pasos apresurados de las personas.

— _¡Detesto los hospitales!_

— _Exciten personas que le temen a las agujas, a la sangre, el sufrimiento ajeno…a los doctores de vez en cuando…pero tú…_

— _¿¡Quien en su sano juicio le teme a la anestesia!?_

— _¡Yo! ¿Tienes algún problema?_

Nuevamente estaba en el hospital, excepto que ahora estaba totalmente solo. La chica de cabellos azules ya no estaba, pues lo había dejado de ver desde su última pregunta. En todo ese tiempo tuvo que hacer sus cosas sin memoria alguna, su reflejo de vez en cuando le apuntaba cosas en el supermercado y también el camino a casa.

El se levanto de aquella camilla y busco con la mirada su ropa, la cual estaba en una silla al otro lado, miro el calendario y vio la fecha.

_24 de diciembre_

El no recordaba esa fecha, pero sabía que era importante para las familias y la religión en si…al menos aun recordaba algunas cosas.

Salió de la habitación sin que nadie lo viera e intento salir del hospital, mas este era un maldito laberinto. Se topo con un montón de cosas de camino a la salida, un enfermo mental, un chico de cabellos negros que era llevado a una de las habitaciones, desconocía la causa pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia, aun muchacho que era rápidamente llevado a la sala de urgencia…podía ver la sangre correr.

_Y aun chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que rogaba para que salvaran a su hermano._

Siguió caminando solo hasta que llego a un punto donde las enfermeras ya no pasaban por ahí, los doctores tampoco, estaba solo en un pasillo desierto. Se fijo en el reflejo de la ventana y miro a aquella chica que lo había estado acompañando últimamente.

— ¿No puedes ayudarme verdad? — ella negó con la cabeza — ¿Estoy solo no es cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, él la miro con confusión.

— _**Estoy contigo**_

La miro y le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía.

Finalmente vio la salida, pero antes de salir vio a algunos chicos correr hacia el hospital, entre ellos uno que le parecía familiar.

— ¿L-Lucina? —dijo, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que _"ese"_ no era Lucina. — Oh lo siento, me confundí de persona— volvió a caminar hacia la salida

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

— ¿Robín? — El de cabello blancos lo miro y el de cabellos azules lo miro sonriendo — Que acaso se te olvido quien soy, sabía que _**tu hermana**__ y Shulk_ te molestaban por tu falta de memoria, pero no creí que fuera cierto— rio el de cabellos azules

— Eh… ¿qué?

No lo procesaba del todo. El...tenia una hermana y a alguien llamado Shulk.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

_¿Por qué sentía que debía recordarlos?_

— Este…no sé si…alguien te lo dijo pero…— el de pelo azul le presto atención, algo no estaba bien con Robín— Un doctor y una chica llamada Lucina dijeron que perdí la memoria— soltó finalmente, el peli-azul lo observo un momento

— Y tú… ¿sabes cómo perdiste la memoria?

_Negó con la cabeza._

El chico frente a él, abrió los ojos. Nadie le había dicho que Robín había perdido la memoria. Nadie le dijo a Robín él como la perdió. Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo lejos del hospital, lejos del aroma a anestesia, lejos de las lágrimas y el sufrimiento ajeno.

* * *

Llegaron a un extraño parque donde finalmente el peli-azul soltó a Robín, lo invito a sentarse en una de las bancas y este sin más remedio accedió. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, quizá demasiado, el chico junto a Robín lo observaba fijamente.

La mirada perdida. Vacía. Esperando una razón para volver a brillar, para volver a recordar aquello que ha olvidado.

— Muy bien…antes que nada, yo soy Marth ¿de acuerdo? — este asintió, mientras sentía que recordaba algo acerca de un tal Marth…pero lo dejaría para después— Robín… ¿sabes quién es Rufure Reflet? — pregunto

_Rufure…Reflet_.

* * *

_*Estaba sentado en su sillón frente al espejo. Estaba sentado frente a ella._

_**Ella estaba sentada frente a él.**_

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _**¿Sabes quién soy?**_

— _¿Rufure Reflet?_

_**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**_

_Estaba sentado frente a Rufure._

* * *

— ¿Una chica…parecida a mi? — Marth asintió — ¿Ella estaba en mi vida? — el de cabello azul volvió a asentir

— Robín…Rufure Reflet…era tu hermana— le dijo pausadamente mientras veía como el chico se tensaba.

_Estaba recordando._

— Yo… ¿tenía una hermana? —la voz se le volvía un poco temblorosa a cada palabra que decía.

— Si, una hermana gemela— continúo Marth— Y ahora… ¿Sabes quién es Shulk?

* * *

_*La observo, ella seguía sentada frente a él._

— _¿Quién es Shulk?_

— _**¿Sabes quién es?**_

— _¿Por qué me contestas con preguntas?_

— _**Te repito ¿Sabes quién es?**_

— _El… ¿chico rubio?_

— **Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas?**

_El se quedo en silencio_

* * *

— Es el chico rubio… ¿verdad?

— Así es…— izo una pausa — El era tu mejor amigo…y posiblemente fueran más que eso…

— ¿Más que amigos? ¿Qué cosa?

— Amantes… ¿quizá?

— _Seremos amantes…— le soltó el chico rubio_

— _¿Pero y si los demás se enteran?_

— _¡A quien le importa eso! — sonrió_

_Sonrió para él._

Las lágrimas caían suavemente por el rostro del peli-blanco. Los recuerdos se amontonaban, recuerdos dolorosos que no hacían más que provocarle malestar, tanto físico como mental.

Corrió.

* * *

Llego a su departamento y corrió hasta el espejo. Lo tomo con fuerza y vio a Rufure con furia y lagrima en sus ojos, mientras tanto ella seguía tranquila e inmutable.

— ¿Eres mi hermana?

— _**Así es…**_

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_**Ella no contesto.**_

— ¡Contesta!

— _**No lo sé…**_

_**No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé.**__**No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé.**__**No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé.**_

_No lo sé…_

Su dolor de cabeza aumento, después de todo hacia algunas horas se había escapado del hospital…y ahora que lo pensaba…

_**(*)¿Quién lo había llevado al hospital, si estaba solo?**_

Las lágrimas caían.

Rufure estaba llorando.

El la vio tan frágil y recordó que era su hermano. No. Ella no era su hermana realmente…ella era sus recuerdos borrados. Un producto de su desesperada mente por recuperar sus memorias.

_Los recuerdos se habían convertido en un reflejo._

_Mas aquel reflejo era un producto de sus sentimientos._

Lloro con ella, ambos en el espejo, comenzado a recordar lentamente aquel día…aquel día donde perdió a su hermana, donde perdió a su mejor amigo…a su amante.

* * *

_6 de noviembre._

El aire frio aun se sentía, es mas estaba lloviendo a mares, por lo que todas las personas usaban sus paraguas. Entre aquellas personas estaban tres chicos que caminaban bajo sus paraguas, bueno en realidad dos chicos caminaban bajo un paraguas y una chica caminaba bajo la suya.

— ¡Eres cruel Rufure, tú te llevas mi paraguas y me dejas aquí con Shulk! — le reclamo un joven de cabellos blanco

— Pero Robín tu siempre olvidas la tuya y yo como buena hermana que soy, ¡te presto la mía! — le grito Rufure, quien iba un poco más adelante.

Robín y Rufure Reflet, eran dos hermanos totalmente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales. Robín era olvidadizo, siempre olvidaba la tarea, las llaves del apartamento, los exámenes, los cumpleaños,- incluido el propio-, sus citas y un largo etcétera. Mientras que Rufure era calmada y atenta, era casi imposible que algo se le olvidara y si esto sucedía era porque estaba estresada o apresurada. En si lo único que compartían era su exquisito gusto por la lectura y los video-juego de estrategia, pero sobre todo ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro. Sus siempre trabajaban y/o discutían por cualquier cosa, hasta que un día Robín se harto de todo esto

_Se fue de casa._

Y al irse su hermana quiso acompañarlo, por lo que ambos se fueron al departamento que un amigo de ellos, Chrom, les prestó hasta que su situación mejorara.

— Además ¿Cuál es el problema de compartir conmigo? —dijo un chico de cabello rubio, Robín lo miro con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza, el rubio rio con ganas — Tranquilo amor mío, todos saben lo nuestro~

— ¡¿Pero tú de que hablas!? — estaba decidió Robín prefería irse bajo la lluvia y atrapar un resfriado.

Y estaba Shulk, quien era un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, siempre bromeaba con sus mejores amigos y a veces decía _ver cosas que los otros no ven, _por ejempló espíritus, la suerte y/o el futuro. Por supuesto nadie le creía. Aun así, podían apostar a que era uno de los mejores de su clase, si quizá nadie le creyera que veía cosas, pero el desgraciado tenía una suerte del demonio.

— _Prometo protegerte de todo_

— _Pase, lo que pase_

— _Pase lo que pase…nada te podrá hacer daño_— _le aseguro el rubio_

Robín se adelanto dejando a los otros dos, quienes seguían riendo, atrás y continúo caminado bajo la lluvia.

— ¡Oh vamos Robín, no te enojes! — le grito la chica de coletas

— Déjalo debe estar "en sus días"—rio el de ojos azules contagiando a la peli-blanca y ofendiendo más a su amigo — ¡Vamos amigo era una broma!

Corrió, no quería verlos. No, no estaba enojado, pero ignorándolos les enseñaría algo. O al menos eso quería pensar…Los otros dos corrieron atrás de él, llegando hasta una construcción, un edifico nuevo que se debería inaugurara en unos cuantos meses. Finalmente Rufure se posiciono delante de él y Shulk lo tomo por detrás.

— ¡Suéltenme! — grito Robín

— ¿Y si no queremos? — le dijo Rufure sonriendo

— Ah…

— Solo camina, no quiero ser yo la que te cuide cuando estés enfermo — le dijo la chica dándose media vuelta y volviendo a caminar

— Deberías hacerle caso— le dijo el rubio volviendo a colocar el paraguas sobre su cabeza

— ¿Y tú de qué lado estas? — le reclamo

— Del tuyo, no quiero un novio enfermo~— le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

— ¡Deja tus cursilerías de lado!

_Rieron._

Pero las risas no duraron mucho. No pudieron seguir dando otro paso más.

Por qué sucedió lo inevitable.

_Un accidente._

— _¡Cuidado las vigas están cayendo!_ — grito un hombre de la construcción

_Lo último que vio fue a Shulk rodeándolo con sus brazos, protegiéndolo._

_El ruido de las vigas cayendo se escucho por todo el lugar._

_El pitido constante en su cabeza. _

_Un grito desesperado._

— _**¡Robín!**_

_Abrió los ojos viendo el horrendo y sangriento escenario que se presentaba. Varias personas ensartadas en todas esas vigas al igual que numerosas personas que yacían bajo aquellas montañas de metal._

_Y su hermana._

_Su hermana estaba ahí, en medio de todo, las vigas la había atravesado completamente. Sangre era todo lo que veía. Sangre de ella, de él mismo y también…de aquel que lo había protegido. Volteo su cabeza para ver a aquel rubio, el cual aun abrazaba protectoramente, debajo de algunas vigas…no supo si aún vivía o no, pues la sangre no le daba buenas señales._

_Miro hacia arriba y vio una última viga que se dirigía hacia él._

_**Todo se fue a negro.**_

* * *

Sentado en completa soledad, la habitación estaba sumida en la obscuridad mientras que el estaba tirado en suelo, las memorias le había llegado como un golpe en la cabeza y sin saber cuándo, el ya se encontraba en el suelo. Sus ojos brillaban nuevamente pero las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Rufure ya no estaba, se había ido, pues su trabajo había terminado.

— Solo estaba para recordarme quien soy…— dijo a la nada

_Ahora que por fin recordaba todo, ya no le quedaba nada más porque vivir._

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, de paso tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que ya podía recordar.

…

— _¿Hola?_

— Lucina…

— _R-Robín, tu estas-_

— Ya recuerdo todo…

— …

— Por ello quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, se que el verme en ese estado te lastimaba.

— _Robín ¿Por qué me dices esto?_

— Solo quiero despedirme…

— _Despe- ¡Robín no me digas que tu aras aquello!_

— Lo siento, simplemente no puedo con esto.

— _¡¿Por qué!? ¡Robín no lo hagas!_

Escucho a la chica sollozar desde la otra línea. Mientras el tomaba el cuchillo de cocina que desde hacía poco él había tomado, las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro, aquellas gotas saladas que habían deseado salir desde hacia tanto tiempo.

— Lo siento

— _¿¡Robín porque!?¿Por qué lo haces?_

Rio ante aquella pregunta _— No lo sé…_

— _Solo…quiero volver a verlos…_

El cuchillo atravesó fuertemente su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón. Su desesperado y roto corazón. No podía vivir sabiendo que su hermana y su novio había muerto, no aquellas personas que fueron tan importante para el…

Fue cayendo hacia atrás lentamente. La vida se le escapada de las mano al igual que toda la tristeza…

— ¡Robín!

En el frio suelo el abrió los ojos sorprendido…

— _T-t-t-tu n-n-no…_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip._

—En verdad lamento haberlo golpeado tan fuerte— escucho una voz algo infantil

— Oye dormilón despierta, que ya te pareces princesa— escucho una voz femenina

— No aquí la única princesa que tenemos es Marth— ahora una masculina

Escucho de fondo a alguien gritar un _"¡Oh cállate!_", y un_ "¡Pero es cierto!" _pero de una voz más masculina. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con tres sombras difuminadas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto confundido

Dos de las tres figuras parecieron mirarse entre ellas.

— ¡Yo soy tu esposa y el tu amante, tienes mucho que explicarnos! — dijo la voz femenina con un toque de malicia en su voz

— Es cierto… ¡dijiste que tu y ella se habían divorciado! — dijo el otro fingida indignación

— Pero si incluso tenemos un hijo ¡míralo! — dijo mostrándole al tercer individuo que se encontraba en ese lugar

Entonces reacciono, ya sabía quienes era las sombras difuminadas.

Asique decidió seguirles el juego.

— Y-yo en verdad lo lamento Rufure…pero yo amo a Shulk y nos escaparemos a las vegas para profesarnos nuestro eterno amor— dijo con falsa ilusión

Doctor Mario entraba tranquilamente a su oficina con su café recién hecho y se le fue todo por la borda…

Literalmente se le cayó el café en la cara, ante las risas que se presentaban en la enfermería. Salió de la oficina y vio que el muchacho ya había despertado.

— Valla creí que con ese golpe que te dio Popo, no recordarías ni tu propio nombre— dijo el hombre bigotón

En una batalla, Popo quedo sin su hermana pero cuando Robin iba a atacarlo alcanzo a golpearlo con su mazo, sacándolo del campo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Los presentes no le dieron importancia y siguieron riendo. En especial Robin

Tal y como debía ser.

* * *

"_A veces es mejor, solo seguir adelante y sonreír"_

_-Robín_

* * *

**(*)- ¿Si el estaba solo quien lo llevo al hospital?: **Bueeee es su trabajo descifrarlo o esperar a que esto vuelva a aparecer~

**Respondiendo Reviews!**

1-**_AmpharosG: _**No has tenido que esperar! -tira confeti- me alegra que hiciera un excepción con mi fic! espero que no le desagrade ;u;

2-_**Estela R. N: **_Es triste lose...;A; lo siento! aquí tienes el de Robin, si no lo entendiste puedes decirme. Y sobre Marth, pues tengo sorpresas para el huhu~ gracias por comentar :)

3-_**Midna-Milk2001: **_-Le da un pañuelo para sus lagrimas(?)- Pues por aque te dejo a Robin y si le has prestado atencio al cap, te daras cuenta de ciertas cosas~ al menos aparecio Lucina pero ella ya tendra su cap :) Feliz año Nuevo!-atrasado- bye, bye!

4-_**Ruby De Antracita:**_ -Suelta la cuchara- pero es que no merezco vivir -agarra un lápiz- Yayy momento si sentido 4 the win! XDD Todos amamos a Pit...y por eso es el mas importante Lol...Oh de verdad!? me lo hubieras dicho antes (?) asdaa es que Roy ~ jajajajaj lol la luz, Gracias por hacer la pareja de RobinxShulk te debo la vida y una galleta (?)

5-_**YOOKOLKAAB:**_ -le da un pañuelo- muchas gracias! nadie nunca me había dicho eso hehehe~ -se siente en una nube- me alegra que le gustara mis bazofias y las encontrara lindas :'D

6-_**MisSmaLyan: **_heheheh es que el fina siempre debe ser gracioso (?) sip, la historia comienza con la muerte de Pit es algo que debes recordar de ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo? :) A nadie le importa que no le guste! (Kuro: ¡A mi si! Juter: ¿Te pregunte?) XDDD seeee reencuentro :') bye bye, cuidese!

7-_**Ensoleillement: **_asasad Gracias ;A;, ¿el final? ¿en la parte donde se reencuentran en otra vida o cual? RoyxPit es bida, RoyxPit es hamor (?) XDD gracias por comentar! ;u;

8-_**Electra78: **_Yo tambien...bueno aun que suelo jugar mas con...LONK! ok no. Me alegra que no lo odiaras ;A; y lo continuo! sip es nuevo viene del juego Fire emblem: awakening! traquila de aqui a mañana ya estara todo listo - se arreglo la compu bye bye!

9-_**Eri Shimizu:**_ ;w; gracias, muchas gracias! afasfacgsd tranquila a aquí traigo mas capítulos y dudo que se me acaben las ideas (tengo hasta para regalar ideas XDDD) Cuídese también!

Y bueno...eso XDDD si no entendieron me avisan y yo aqui les responderé al cap siguiente! si ven que hay algunos huecos en la historia, es normal ya que se responderá en algún otro cap.

Ahora quien sera el siguiente~

**Siguiente cap:** _Pregunta._

Nos vemos!

_-Jutertone_


End file.
